The present invention relates to a method for conducting a receptor-ligand association reaction and a reactor used therefor and, particularly, to a method for conducting a receptor-ligand association reaction and a reactor used therefor which can efficiently react a ligand or receptor with receptors or ligands fixed in a biochemical analysis unit and produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic with good repeatability.